Fazbear Fighters
(I might not even continue this again due to my love for FNAF being non-existent at this point, but I'm keeping it up just in case I want to finish it or do something else with it.) Fazbear Fighters is a fighting game based on the famous series "Five Nights at Freddy's". The game is being creeated by Phoenix Fire. It is its own original story, and it only references to the real FNaF games. The game is available on PC, Mac, and Linux. Characters Each character has there 2 generic attacks being Choke and Jumpscare, these are attacks that every character has. And every character has there 2 special moves. One special move (CTRL) is the normal special move, and the powerful special move (SHIFT) is the stronger special move but takes longer to charge. Each attack is charged, the longer you hold down that certain button that does the attack, the more damage it will do. Powerful special moves take much longer to charge. And I'm sure you've figured this out but, a fully charged attack does the full damage and the most brutal damage. Unlockable Characters Gameplay See above for information on how attacks work. In the game you start out as A.I level 1, and as you fight more and more you can get higher AI levels. The highest AI level is 20. This idea was semi-inspired by Splatoon. The more you level up your AI level, the more powerful you get. Example: *AI Level 5 - Toy upgrade *AI Level 10 - Phantom Upgrade *AI Level 15 - Nightmare Upgrade And obviously these come with changes of moveset, for most of the characters. For example: when you upgrade to Nightmare Freddy, instead of pizzas you'll have mini Freddy's. The person you go to to upgrade your AI is The Endoskeleton! Ever wondered why he's hanging out in Parts/Service, its because he's a mechanic! And you can go over to Prize Corner to get some other awesome modifications, like hats, shirts, bling, change of color, etc.! In the game tokens are the main currency you can use to buy all the stuff at shops and whatnot. It works oppositely from Smash Bros. in the sense that instead of your percentage going up, it goes down. It starts at 100 and can go down to 0. It shows your percentage of strength, so when you start out at 100, you have maximum amount of strength, but when down at 0, you are the weakest you can be, and your attacks are 75% less powerful. Hub The hub is obviously a pizzeria and the floor is checkered black and red. The hub is free roam and you can do whatever you want in it! In the game you are the crying child ghost and you can posess whatever fighter you want to play as! The characters have a spotlight on them if you have unlocked them, but if you haven't unlocked them, they won't be there. Parts and Service (Upgrades) Welcome to parts and services! Mr. Endo will fix you up a brand new suit whenever you like, just as long as you have the right amount of tokens or the right amount of AI. To show the upgrades in detail I shall show you this table: Prize Corner (Shop) Stages Each stage has its own uniqueness in the sense that each stage gives special advantages to players. Like if you beat ridley in Pyrosphere you can fight as him. You can get these advantages usually by doing really good or really bad... Category:Fan Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games